Your Out
by TheCrimsonCardinal
Summary: Three strikes. Then your out. Consequences are made. Really bad ones. That's the rule of this academy. And Nanoha Takamachi got sucked into the madness. It's in progress, so please review and help me out for more ideas/ constructive criticism(not too much lol).


Nanoha POV:

The Very Short Prologue(idea from a song)

_To be honest, I didn't want to be here and I didn't want to go here. To be honest, I really don't like anyone here and I don't want to know anyone here. To be honest, I'm always a little bit conscious and a little more suspicious. To be honest, this girl squished next to me is making me feel a bit weird. To be honest, I don't like this feeling I have in my chest right now. To be honest, I kind of don't want this feeling to end. But imma be honest, who would ever want to know me?_

I squeezed the book harder in my hands, shaking with nervousness. I stared out the window, staring at the dull scenery of the same oak trees passing by with the occasional apartment building. I looked back down at the rulebook in my hand as the private bus I was on is taking me to my new high school. My academic grades are from well, so my parents were excite when they got this pamphlet in the mail and immediately signed me up before even reading the requirements. I was too nervous to read the rulebook, as I resorted back to staring out the window. I sighed, allowing my breath to fog up the window, and I absentmindedly drew a heart with my finger. Then blushing furiously, I quickly wiped it away when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked to my left and there was a girl staring at me. My cheeks flushed about ten times redder and I whipped my head around, my heart pumping erratically. I stole a few quick glances at her, fiddling with my fingers in the process. I looked around; the bus was getting pretty crowded, even though there were ten other buses of the same kind going to the same destination. Are there really that many people that aren't that smart? A third person joined our seat, causing the other girl to squish up against me, and I started to feel a little ill. I was claustrophobic, and it was really getting bad. I rubbed my temple and tried to breath evenly. When I looked around, it was kind of slurred and I remembered the medicine my mom had packed in my schoolbag. I smiled thinking of how thoughtful she is.

I opened up my bag and took out a bottle of pills, and took out two chewables. I gulped them down and let out a sigh. The girl next to me stared at me curiously and I stared out the window, embarrassed, still holding the bottle in my hands. Then I decided to get a look at her, and she was still looking at me. My heart pounded harder, her eyes are so majestical. Their deep burgundy, caring and kind. I realized I was staring too intently because she looked away, her long and wavy blonde hair brushing my face. Her hair smells delightful, and I physically slapped myself. I am so disgusting. I don't even understand why my chest hurts myself, and my head hit the seat when the bus suddenly stopped. I rubbed my head and gasped when I saw the size of the school. It was huge, there were at least five different buildings. Then the sign caught my eye: T.S.O.Y.O Academy. What did that stand for? As everyone was pushing to get out of the bus, I waited, and while I did, I finally flipped to the first page of the handbook. I gasped at what I saw, as if the air had just gotten sucked out of me. Three strikes or your out. Welcome to the academy Nanoha Takamachi, this is all you need to know about the highschool, there are only 6 rules you must abide by.

**1. This school is used to find your true love, and if you don't find one by the end of high school, your expelled and not allowed to join any college. I'm being serious.**

**2. Once you find your true love here, you must hug them, kiss them on the lips, and go on 10 dates with them by the end of high school, each of them different. If you don't do these, then each is a strike and you will get punished.**

**3. You can't go out with the same gender, if you do, you are suspended and you get 2 strikes.**

**4. You can only leave the school on weekends, if we catch you on a week day, that's a strike.**

**5. If you get 3 strikes, then you must break up with your true love and find another, either that or you face a true consequence.**

**6. You must be in your private room during the nighttime, lights off at 11:00. You must also wake up at 7:00 for your "classes" which will be explained on the first day!**

**Have fun at T.S.O.Y.O Academy!**

**-Principal Precia Testarossa.**

I can't believe it, why would my parents sign me up for a high school like this. I was seriously mad at them. My true love!? Why would I care if I got expelled from this foul place! I shot up from my seat and crumpled my handbook, noticing everyone was already gone and walking towards the building. I groaned and got in the aisle, it's because I won't be able to go to college. Then I blushed again, why would I go out with the same gender? I did not have an answer for that. Getting off the bus, I walked off to catch up to rest of the crowd, and into the school building, awaiting my impending doom. My eyes started to burn when I walked into the main lobby. Oh. My. Lord.


End file.
